Imaginary
by STEVERANDLE'STWIN
Summary: Sam has a secret that only Blaine knows about. It sometimes gets in the way of his schoolwork and it makes it hard to concentrate during football. What will happen when the blonde doesn't have his medication for a while? Will Blaine be able to help him? How will the Glee Club react?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. I only own this idea.

"Sam, sweetheart, can you hear me?", asked Daina Evans as she walked over and placed a hand on her eldest son's shoulder. The blonde jumped when she touched him, turning around to look at her in confusion. "I'm sorry, Mama. I was just watching 32, she's running on the ceiling.", explained Sam as he once again returned his eyes to the ceiling. Diana watched as her son's eyes moved along the ceiling, following something that nobody else in the family could see. "Can you tell me again what 32 is again, sweetheart?", she asked him. "32 is a leopard, she loves to climb. But she's sneaky, she tells me to do things that I shouldn't.", explained the blonde as he looked over at his Mother. "Come on, Sam. Let's get your medicine into you before you leave for school.", said Diana as she walked into the kitchen with the teen following behind her.

"I can do it, Mama. Go ahead and get ready for work, I know you wanted to go in early. Dad already took the twins to an early play group in the school gym.", said Sam as he opened one of the cupboards up and took down the pill container. Diana kissed her son on his head before she walked upstairs to get dressed for work, since she had an early buisness meeting to attend. "Thorazine, Haloperidol, Perphenazine, Fluphenazine.", muttered the blonde to himself as he searched through the container to find the right medication bottles. When he found the right ones he popped off their tops and realized that each of them were empty. "Hi Cocoa.", said Sam as he bent down and pet the brown lab at his feet, Cocoa was another animal that only Sam could see. "Looks like we'll have to see if we can find the money to get those refilled.", said Diana as she set the pill bottles on the other side of the counter and put the container back away.

"It's fine, Mama. I really don't need them. Did you say 'hi' to Cocoa?", asked the blonde as shut the cupboard door and went in search of his sneakers."Hi Cocoa. It looks like you do need them, hun.", said Diana as she put on her jacket that was on the rack. Sam pulled on his sneakers before he picked up his backpack that was sitting by the door, he slung it over his shoulders before he kissed his Mother on the cheek. "Have a good day at work, speak up in the meeting about your new advertisement idea.", said the teen as he handed her black purse to her. "I'll do that.", said the woman as she slung the purse over her shoulder and walked out the front door with her son following her. "Stay, Cocoa. You, too, 32.", said Sam as he walked down the driveway, just as Blaine's car pulled up to their driveway. "Good morning, Sam. Good morning, Diana.", said Blaine as he reached over and opened the passanger side door.

"Good morning, Blaine.", said Diana as she got into her own car. "Morning, Blaine.", said Sam as he slid into the passanger seat and shut the door, placing his backpack at his feet. "You hungry? I have some granola bars in my bag in the back.", asked the raven headed teen as he started up the car again and drove off down the road. "No, thank you. I'm not real hungry this morning, just kinda tired. It was a long night.", explained the blonde as he looked over at his friend. "Was Midnight keeping you awake again?", asked Blaine as he looked over at him. Only Blaine knew Sam's secret and he promised not to tell a single soul about it, he also knew how to handle him since his cousin was just like him. "Yes, she kept crawling all over me and wouldn't get settled in bed.", explained the blonde as he happily looked over at him. "Try giving her some milk before bed, but no catnip.", suggested Blaine as he smiled over at him. Midnight is a black she-cat that always seems to be with the blonde no matter where he goes.

Blaine pulled into the parking lot of William McKinley High School and put his car into park, before reaching behind his seat to grab his bag. "Come on, Blaine, I bet Kurt's waiting for you at your locker.", suggested Sam as he got out of the car and picked up his backpack, slinging it over his shoulders before he shut the door. "Kurt's always at my locker with a cup of coffee that I just can't wait for.", said Blaine as he got out of the car and shut the door. "Remember to lock the doors so Midnight can't get out, she snuck into your car. I'm sorry, man.", said Sam as he looked over at the raven headed teen with sorry eyes. "There's no need to be sorry. Midnight is always welcome with me, you know that. Now, let's see if Kurt has an extra cup of coffee for you.", said Blaine as he led the teen into the school.

The blonde followed him into the school and down the hallway, stopping at their lockers that were beside each other, with Kurt's on the other side of Blaine's. "Good morning, Kurt.", said Sam as he spun the combination of his locker and opened the door. "Good morning, Sam. Good morning, Blaine.", said Kurt as he spun his own combination. "Good morning, babe. How are you?", asked Blaine as he opened his locker and put his books into it from his bag. "I'm doing just fine. I finally finished that History paper.", said Kurt as he picked up his History book and Geometry book. "You finished that? I'm still getting started.", said Blaine as he picked up his Biology book and put away his bag. "I haven't even started, but I did finish the English assignment.", added in Sam as he took out his English book and put away his backpack. "Now that, I havent started.", said Kurt as he handed Blaine a small cup of coffee. "Me either.", added in Blaine as he accepted the cup with a smile. Sam was too distracted with watching 32 climb up the lockers to realize that the bell had rung out. "Come on, Sam. Sam? The bell rang.", said Blaine as he tugged on his arm slightly to jar him out of watching the leopard.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. I only own this idea. Reviews are appreciated.

"Sam, if there's something more interesting on the ceiling than there is on the board, please feel free to share.", said Mrs. Eris from her position at her desk, where she was filing papers from last week. "No, ma'am, there's not.", replied Sam as he was jarred out of his thoughts to return working on the assignment. Blaine nudged the back of the other teen's chair from behind to get his attention, watching in satisfaction as he turned around and looked at him in confusion. "32?", whispered the raven headed teen as he gestured towards the ceiling with his pencil. "32.", whispered the blonde in reply as he glanced up at the ceiling before forcing himself to look back down at his work. "Have Cocoa chase her off.", suggested Blaine as he continued his own work. "Good idea, man.", said Sam as he watched in satisfaction as his brown lab chased the hissing leopard out of the room.

The bell above them all rang out signaling for the end of the period. "Alright, class. Turn in your assignments on the way out. Enjoy your Lunch and the rest of the day. We'll continue this lesson tomorrow from where we left off.", explained Mrs. Eris as she slid the bin to the side of her desk where the assignments were meant to go. "Let's get something to eat, I'm starved.", said Blaine as he placed his paper into the bin, soon followed by Sam's. "I'll second that, my stomach has been growling nonstop.", said the blonde as he followed the smaller teen out of the classroom and into the busy hall. They walked to their lockers and spun the combinations, soon being joined by Kurt and Mercedes, followed by Puck and Finn. "Hey, guys, and girl.", said Sam as he opened his locker and put away all of his books, taking out his backpack. "Hey, dude.", replied Puck as he bent down and picked up one of the books that fell out of the blonde's locker.

"Go Ask Alice, it's a good book. My mom read it years ago.", added in Finn as he looked at the book curiously. "Sarah wants to read it, but she's not old enough yet.", said Puck as he handed the book back to the owner. "Thank you. It's pretty good so far, but I'm not too far in it. 48 keeps hiding it.", explained the blonde as he slid the book into his backpack and took it out before closing his locker. Everybody but Blaine looked at him in confusion, and the teen gestured for them all to just let it go and not ask. "Where does 48 keep hiding it?", asked Blaine as he closed his locker and hooked the strap of his bag over his shoulder. "It's a new place every time.", answered Sam as he followed everybody to the cafeteria. "What the hell is he talking about?", whispered Mercedes as she looked over at them all in confusion. "I'm guessing he'll explain when he's ready?", asked Kurt as he linked arms with his boyfriend and Mercedes.

48 is another one of the blonde's hallucinations, 48 is a teenage girl with black eyes, there is no color or white to this girl's eyes. "Sam, save me a place in line. I'm going to go find some seats for all of us.", said Mercedes as she dragged both Kurt and Blaine away in search of a table. "Sure thing, 'Cedes.", said Sam as he stepped into line with Finn and Puck. The smaller girl smiled at him as she walked away into the rows of full tables. "I'm starved.", said Finn as he grabbed a tray and walked into the line. "I'll second that.", added in Puck as he followed his friend into the line and picked up a slice of pizza. "It's like you two haven't ate anything in years.", said Sam as he grabbed his own slice of pizza, soon followed by an apple and bottle of juice. The mowhawk headed teen knocked shoulders with him as they all payed for their lunches, Mercedes soon joining in behind the blonde. "Thank you.", said Mercedes as she gave him a kiss on his cheek. "No problem, Mercedes. That's what friends are for.", said Sam with a smile as he followed the girl to the table that she chose for them all.

"I got you a seat, Sam.", said Blaine as he tapped the seat beside him, with Kurt on the other side. "Thank you.", replied the blonde as he sat down, seeing Brittany sitting on the other side of him, a big smile on her face. "Well, you're being friendly with Sam a lot today.", said the brunette as he looked over at his boyfriend. "We're just friends, Kurt. There's nothing to be worried about.", reassured the raven headed teen as he finished off his own apple. "You know he's straight, right?", asked the brunette as he popped a grape into his mouth. "Oh my god.", mumbled Blaine as he placed his head on the table. "You need to come over and see Lord Tubbington again, Sam. He misses you.", said Brittany as she layed her head on his shoulder, stealing a sip of his juice. "Lord Tubbington hates me.", replied Sam as he took a bite out of his pizza. "No. No. He apologized for that, he forgot to take his meds.", explained the blonde girl as she smiled innocently up at him.

"Can I bring Midnight?", whispered the blonde boy into her ear. "Sure, I'd love to meet Midnight.", said Brittany as he took her head off of his shoulder and finished off the rest of her crust. "She's beautiful and her fur is all black.", explained Sam as he finished off his pizza and took a long drink. "She sounds pretty.", said Brittany as she stole another drink of his juice. They had no clue that everybody at the table was now looking at them both in curiosity and confusion. "What are Guppy and Britt talking about?", asked Santana as she looked down the table at the others. "Not a single clue, but it caught my attention.", added in Quinn as she blew her bangs out of her eyes. "I've been lost for a while.", explained Finn with a blank look on his face. "That's usual.", muttered Puck as he looked down at the two blondes who were still deep in their conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. I only own this idea. The song belongs to Superchik.

"Come on, Sam. We're going to be late for Glee if you don't hurry up.", said Blaine as he watched the blonde root through his locker. "I'm hurrying.", replied Sam as he dug through his locker, moving papers from side to side in search of his assignment. He made a successful sound as he pulled out his assignment, only to stuff it into his backpack a moment later. "I'm helping you clean that thing out tomorrow during Study Hall.", explained Blaine as he drug the teen down the hallway, who was still trying to wrestle his backpack onto his shoulders. He noticed the fact that his best friend's pupils were wide, meaning he was slightly on edge from the hallucinations. "See? We're not late.", said Sam as they walked into the choir room, only to hear the bell wring seconds later. "Just in time, guys. Take a seat.", ordered Mr. Shuester as he pointed to the only two empty chairs in the back of the room. They both ducked their heads slightly and scrambled to their seats, setting their bags down on the floor beside them.

"This weeks assignment is Energy.", explained Mr. Shuester as he wrote the word ENERGY on the small white board at the front of his class. "You need to find a song that really gets you pumped up. One that gets your energy flowing, makes your adrenaline rise.", explained the Teacher as he turned back to face his students with a smile on his face. "I have an example, Mr. Shuester. If I may?", asked Rachel as she rose her hand and stood up from her seat, not waiting for an answer from her Teacher. "Sure, Rachel. The floor is yours.", said Mr. Shuester as he waved her to the band to tell them her song, before he took a seat beside Finn. The smaller girl told the band her song before she walked to the middle of the choir room and waited for the music to start before singing.

**Follow the leader. **

**Stay in the lines. **

**What will people think of what you've done this time? **

**Go with the crowd surely somebody knows. **

**Why we're all wearing the emperor's clothes. **

**Play it safe, play by the rules. **

**Or don't play at all, what if you lose? **

**That's not the secret but I know what is. **

**Everybody dies but not everyone lives. **

**I'm gonna ride like I've got the cops on my tail. **

**I'm gonna live my life like I'm out on bail. **

**I'm gonna be out front, gonna blaze a trail. **

**I'm gonna cross that line. **

**Everybody freeze. **

**Don't step over the line. **

**Don't stand up they'll shoot down the first one who tries. **

**Try to change the world they'll think you're out of your mind. **

**Revolution starts by someone crossing the line. **

**They want us to lie down give into the lie. **

**Nothing has to change and no one has to die. **

**That's not the secret but I know what is. **

**Everybody dies but not everyone lives. **

**Everybody dies but not everyone lives. **

**I'm gonna ride like I've got the cops on my tail. **

**I'm gonna live my life like I'm out on bail. **

**I'm gonna be out front, gonna blaze a trail. **

**I'm gonna cross that line. **

When Rachel finished her song, everybody in the coir room stood up and clapped, surprised by the song choice and by how much energy she put into it. "That was amazing, Rachel. That's exactly what I wanted for this assignment. There was so much energy in that song.", exclaimed Mr. Shuester as he stood up from the girl's seat. "Thank you. It's called Cross the Line by Superchik.", explained Rachel as she smiled broadly and took her seat. "Alright, does anybody else have an example for this assignment today?", asked the Teacher as he looked from student to student. His eyes landed on a particular blonde who seemed to not be able to focus on one thing as his eyes wandered all over the room and his leg bounced up and down as he tapped his foot on the floor. Blaine followed the Teachers line of sight and placed his hand on the teen's knee to get him to stop bouncing his leg. "Are you alright, Sam?", asked Mr. Shuester as he walked over to his student and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Sam's eyes seemed to dilate even more and he jerked away from the man's touch, not even making eye contact with him. "Get off of me.", snapped the blonde as he jerked away and rose from his own seat. "Sam. You're alright. I know you're on edge but you need to breathe.", coaxed Blaine as he rose from his seat and placed a gentle hand on his friend's shoulder. "Don't, Blaine.", said the blonde as he moved out of his friend's touch. "Sam. Just relax, dude. Whats wrong?", asked Puck as he looked over at his best friend, a flicker of concern in his eyes. The blonde tried to focus on the mowhawk headed teen's voice, but it was getting harder when he had 32 purring in his ear. _**It'd be easy. Go on. Just do it. You're stronger than most of them, especially the smaller ones. Just do it. **_"Sam?", asked Blaine cautiously as it looked like the blonde was having an internal battle. "I. I can't do this Blaine. I can't. I might hurt somebody.", explained Sam as he backed up towards the door. "You're not going to hurt anybody.", said the raven headed teen as he inched towards his friend. "Don't.", ordered the blonde as he backed out of the room and walked down the hall just as fast. "Whats wrong with Sam, Blaine?", demanded Mr. Shuester as he crossed his arms over his chest. "He's Schizophrenic and has been off his medicine for a few days now.", explained Blaine before he took off out of the room after his best friend.


End file.
